


Never mess with Bucky's hair!

by d3athth3kid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, Hair Braiding, Language!, Love Confessions, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, dropletts of blood, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Braids of plenty, A flesh wound, A love confessing and a kiss that took a century.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Wish me luck! :)
> 
> P.s. I do not own these characters, nor do I own anyof Marvel.  
> Just some fanfiction going on here.

Sleep still pulling at Bucky's dream induced mind he slowly stirs as he begins registering a tugging sensation on his skull, with a jolt Bucky flies off the couch bionic hand wrapping around something.... squishy? His foggy eyes pop open to find Natasha gripping his forearm. Moments later there's a humming sound and Bucky's bionic arm drops to his side. Looking down he sees an arrow attached to his bicep creating an electric current causing his arm to be temporarily disabled.

Bucky's eyes harden "What the FUCK were you doing TO MY HAIR!" he growls detaching the Taser Arrow from his metal arm, the mechanisms begin whirling so fast it becomes audible.

Across from Bucky, Natasha is seen gripping her throat while taking slow calculated steps away as she gulps for air in an attempt to respond before the Ex-Soviet Assassin attacks again "B-braiding it!" she gasps out causing Bucky to stop dead in his tracks "YOU DID WHAT?!"

Moments later Steve stumbles into an unnerving scene, Bucky's flesh and bone hand is gripping one of Clint's arrows so tight it snapped causing small droplets of blood to puddle on the ground near his feet, on better inspection of the scene Steve notices Natasha clutching her throat and Clint with his bow drawn, another electronic disabling arrow ready to release. "BUCKY, YOURE BLEEDING!" Steve hollars stepping around the couch causing Clint to sheath his arrow and Natasha to take the opportunity to flee. 

As Steve reached his best friend he sees Bucky clench his hands tighter before they gradually loosen. "Buck, are you okay?" Steve whispers, tentatively reaching for his flesh hand. The former KGB agent looks down to see Steve wrap his left hand around his injured one and lift it up for inspection.

A crease forms between Steves brow as he pulls Bucky towards the elevator then onto their shared floor leading him to his own bathroom. Steve flips on the lights and re-inspects Buckys injured hand.

"It seems to be only a flesh wound, i'm going to clean and wrap it," Bucky opens his mouth to protest but is cut off by his best friend as he continues in a stern tone "NO arguments Buck."

As Steve begins his task Bucky watches with interest, it seems Steve is determined to be as gentle as if he was working on one of his masterpieces. Secretly Bucky wishes Steve would see him as such, as more than a best friend, as a lover. "All right, Stevie." Slips from Buckys lips causing Steve to freeze, Bucky feels a sudden surge of overwhelming anxiety and fear, causing his eyes to snap shut and his body to go rigid.

Buckys always had a knack for knowing when Steves beautiful azure eyes are studying him.

"You haven't called me that since we were kids, Buck" Steve responds barely above a whisper, so much hope in his voice, like he doesn't believe what he just heard. Bucky soon feels Steves fingers trace his jaw and tip his head up so Steve can see him without his auburn hair curtaining his gorgeous face.

"Look at me, Buck." Is whispered so close to Buckys ear he can feel the warm breath ghost across his flesh causing goosebumps to rise, his eyes snapping up immediately latching onto Steves hooded pools of cerulean.

"I remember everything Stevie, something's more clear then others. I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he looks away sheepishly "I know im not the same Bucky you remember." He says on the verge of moving away from Steves firm body. but before that can happen Steve wraps his free arm around Buckys waist.

"Bucky, you've known me you're entire life, you're my best friend. Do you really believe I would shy away from you for remembering our past?" His fingers catch Buckys jaw again turning him back, love written across his face, his smile slowly turning seductive like the one he'd seen on Buckys face time and time again. "I've been in love with you since I was fifteen Buck, you cant get rid of me that easy."

Buckys eyes glisten with unshed tears, he leans forward brushing his plump lips across Steves in a tentative but loving kiss. Steve tightens the arm around Buckys waist pulling him flush against himself while his other hand slides into Bucks disheveled shoulder length auburn hair, fingers softly tugging causing Bucky to flinch as realization dawns on him, "That BITCH BRAIDED MY HAIR!" Bucky growls trying to detangle himself from Steve causeing his lover to chuckle deep in his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Bucky hollers putting more effort into his escape forceing Steve to tighten his grip around Buckys waist. "Babe, is that what caused the scene I walked in on earlier?"

"YES Steve!" Bucky bellows, fisting metal and flesh hands in his beloveds shirt. "That hussy woke me from a nap by pulling my hair, who the fuck does that?!"

Steve leans in, resting his forehead against his lovers, causing his breath to ghost over the shorter man's plump lips.

"Maybe i can make it up to you, Sweetheart." He murmurs, smirk coming back full force as his lips catch Buckys in a sensual kiss, one of Steves hands migrates into Buckys hair (consciously avoiding the braids) while the other slides to his lower back keeping them plastered together.

Meanwhile Bucky is temporarily frozen in disbelief, the man he's been in love with since the forties is kissing HIM! He breaks the kiss astonishment and bewilderment written across his flushed face. "Y-you're... you kissed ME!" comes out barely above a whisper

Steves smirk softens into one of love. "Yes Buck, I kissed you and I intend to spend the rest of my life kissing, hugging and loving you." A wave of pink begins to crawl up both of their faces as Steve continues. "I promise it's not because of who you were, it's because of who you are. You've been my best friend for nearly a decade, even when you weren't by my side, even when I thought you were dead, you were always on my mind, the only one I thought about when I crashed that Hydra plane into the ocean.

"Buck, I love the man you have become, that loving smile that creeps onto your lips when you think no one is looking, the way you're hands differ from warm and callused to cold and smooth, the way your auburn hair flows over your shoulders or how you tie it at the nape of your neck in a messy bun.

"I love this you just as much as I love that snotty boy from Brooklyn who protected me when I provoked the bullies, the same boy who cared for me when i got pneumonia time and time again.

"You'll always be the same man to me, the same man who stole my heart when I was fifteen and the same man that continues to steel it every time I see his gorgeous cobalt blues.

"I'll love you till the end of the line, Buck." Steve finishes face flushed so deep it resembles the star on Buckys bionic bicep.

"Jeez, Rogers," The former KGB Agent smiles' sheepishly while tucking a stray hair behind his ear. " I'll love you too, till the end of the line, Pal."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope i did alright for my first fanfic.  
> Comments appreciated


End file.
